


смотреть вперёд

by LRaien



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Jade Harley & Karkat Vantas Moirallegiance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Каркат не может улыбаться так же, как Джейд.
Relationships: Jade Harley & Karkat Vantas





	смотреть вперёд

Солнечные зайчики мечутся по траве, листьям и лицу Джейд, расставляющей тарелки на скатерти для пикника. В кронах деревьев пересвистываются птицы, слышатся шум, топот и радостные крики — то на поляне гоняют мяч Страйдеры и Джейк, а Роуз и Джон активно вопят слова поддержки всем сразу. В тени раскидистого клёна обсуждают очередной фолиант Роуз и Канайя, держась за руки и наклоняясь друг к другу очень близко. Каркат сидит у края красно-белой скатерти, держа в руке корзину с бутербродами, и слушает звонкий смех Джейд, с замиранием сердца следя за искрами в её изумрудных глазах.  
Он пытается понять.  
Каркат умирал только один раз — во сне, от рук Джека Нуара, но этого было достаточно. Джейд попадала под удар метеорита, взрывалась, но всё равно могла улыбаться здесь и сейчас.  
Каркат видел, как умирали его друзья, как сходили с ума — это до сих пор снится ему теми ночами, когда он забывает про восставанну. Сжимающиеся серые стены в цветных разводах крови, валяющиеся трупы — исчезающие, стоит отвернуться, но потом неизменно обнаруживающиеся где-то ещё. Во снах Карката кто-то преследует его, и это даже не Гамзи, это что-то страшнее; и Каркат забивается в угол и тихо скулит, пока его окружают мертвецы. Канайя, из сквозной дыры в животе которой продолжает сочиться кровь, всегда смотрит укоризненно, скалит окровавленные клыки, а рядом с ней Фефери, с такой же раной, но более широкой — видно рёбра, за которыми хлюпают ошмётки жабр и что-то ещё, исходящее фуксиевыми каплями, стекающими по животу и ногам. Каркат вжимается в свой угол и вздрагивает, нащупывая что-то мокрое и скользкое, оглядывается и кричит, потому что его его руки вымазаны в синем и фиолетовом, а ладонь касается торчащих из чужого разрубленного тела органов — ещё тёплых, пульсирующих...  
Каркат просыпается от собственного крика, а рядом уже сидит Джейд, прижав пушистые собачьи уши к голове, гладит Карката и шепчет, что всё в порядке. В её зелёных глазах — тепло и жизнь, в её голосе — любовь и забота. Каркат забывается тревожным полусном до утра, а потом мучается угрызениями совести, пока Джейд не начинает смеяться.  
Каркат не понимает, как у неё это получается.  
Он знает, что Джейд долгие годы жила с чучелом своего человеческого варианта лусуса. Знает, что Джейд своими руками застрелила нескольких обречённых Дейвов. Что долгие месяцы полёта винила себя во взрыве планеты, где находился Джон. Может, она не пережила столько же, сколько Каркат, но ей тоже досталось, и всё-таки...  
Каркат не может улыбаться так же, как Джейд.  
Но он зачарованно смотрит на неё — как она улыбается, как смеётся, как раскладывает вилки и ножи возле тарелок с сэндвичами и салатом — и ему становится легче.


End file.
